The Opal Witch
by ALaZombae
Summary: A Harry Potter Fanfiction! After One hundred and fifteenth years, in the wizarding world, if you were born with an opal feature - be it, hair, eyes or nails- you were killed. But later, the curses of opal wizards were forgotten. The wizarding world, they had come around. They stopped killing creatures that were born, hatched or created with multicolored skin, scales and feathers.


Tom's Point of View

I stared into space as Slughorn was going on and on about the Felix Felicis potion, I doubt that anyone would actually listen, everyone within the class, aside from James Avery, and I of course, I didn't particularly care. I've already read up on the potion, last night. I just wanted to go back to the library and find out more about my heritage, I needed to find out more about myself. Who was my father was, I need to know who he was, my wizarding parent. There was no way my mother was a witch, she died, the wizards in this school, looked ages old. It had to be normal for wizards to grow very old and still be alive. They didn't seem to die, Flitwick alone was as old as this school, just about.

The door to the classroom opened, I didn't look up at first, till I realized everyone was looking at the door. I looked over to see the old man, Dumbledore, standing with him was a girl, I've never seen before, she looked like Abraxas, with the platinum blond hair, that's in a loose braid that swept over her shoulder, her bangs framing her round pale face. The most noticeable thing about her was her eyes. They were iridescent, almost as if they were glittering. From where Tom sat he could see the girls eyes were a deep blue and purple color, who had purple in their eyes? Who was she? Why was she here?

"Horace, this is Opal Alyse Pritchard" Dumbledore introduced the girl, she - Opal - looked bored.

"Ah, of course, I recall. Young girl please do take a seat, next to Radolphus Lestrange, right up here" The potions master laid his hand on the empty seat next to other Slytherin boy, one of the guys I've pulled into my gang. Who sat at the table next to Tom. "Catch her up on the Felix Felicis potion, no one else speak, till I return" Slughorn ordered, instructing Radolphus, then the man left to speak with Dumbledore outside in the hall. The girl walking past the professor as she did, her eyes, they changed color? From a dark blue and purple color, to blue, purple and pink. This can't be a common thing? Otherwise no one else would be staring at her as she sat next to Radolphus. Every slight movement changed the color and shades of her iris.

"So, why are you here?" Radolphus asked the question, everyone was asking, as Slughorn walked into the hallway Dumbledore.

She didn't even look at him as she pulled out a quill and parchment, "I'd assume I'm here for a potions" She looked to Radolphus, leaning her chin in her hands, her blond brow raised, "Why are you here? Get lost? I wouldn't be shocked, the school is probably to big for you." Her sass Caused Radolphus to glare, as she gave a sickly sweet smile. As a few of the other students in the class snickered at her, speaking to Radolphus like that. I raised an eyebrow looking over at her.

"Fine, I didn't really want to know anyways." Radolphus growled, looking back to his book.

Slughorn came in after, "Alright, where were we?" He asked as he walked to the front of the classroom" He looked to the Opal girl, "We're learning the Felix Felicis potion, how much do you know about it?"

"It increases the luck of the drinker, overuse can cause giddiness and reckless behavior. Extremity toxic in large quantities, and highly disastrous if brewed incorrectly." She took a moment, "Would you like me to share the golden potion droplets look like goldfish leaping out of the cauldron? Or that Zygmint Budge invented the potion in the sixteenth century and deemed it his greatest accomplishment ever." She then shrugged, "Honestly, it's not like he made a potion better then The Draught of the Living Death."

Slughorn nodded, "I cannot argue with that, am I correct to assume you've already made this potion?" The professor even gave the girl a smile, a smile I recognized, often in the Slug Club.

"You are, I or we made it last year" The girl responded. Last year? Impossible, she wasn't even here.

Slughorn then went on with lecturing the entire class.

I couldn't help but to shoot a dirty look at the girl. How did she know the potion already? Of course I knew the potion as well, from the textbook. I haven't been able to actually brew it, nor have the rest of the class. Slughorn was just finally showing the class how too make it.

The class went on, Slughorn showing the class how to make the potion, even asking Opal to help with the adding of ingredients, so he could watch what she knew. It was obvious she had made the potion, not needing to measure the a mouth of powdered common rue. She seemed to be on autopilot. While the potion started the change, I glared at her, she was competition in the curriculum aspect, she could be useful to me. Assuming she was ahead in the rest of the classes of course. Someone to make classes more challenging.

Nearing the end of class everyone was told to work on wiring the procedure of creating the potion. When Slughorn left - to go to the restroom I'd assume - Radolphus started quizzing the new girl, everyone listening, curious about the stranger.

"Where did you learn to make the Felix Felicis potion?" He questioned, as he wrote the procedure.

"Académie de Magie Beauxbâtons" She responded, in French, but I could figure from the last name, she was from the Beauxbatons Academy, why was she here?

"Why are you at Hogwarts?" Radolphus questioned.

The girl looked at him, with an eyeroll, as she rested her chin on her hand, "Well, I'd assume the reason anyone would change schools, would be they moved to far to commute to their old school, what other reasoning would there be, hm?" She questioned him. Causing more snickering, at her remarks to the boy.

"Girl, you should watch your mouth" The boy hissed at her, she wasn't being soft, like the rest of the girls in the school, even the Slytherin ones would waver speaking to someone in my group of friends.

She looked to her paper responding, in a non-bothered tone, "That's not going to happen, as I cannot see my own mouth" She went on, now looking at him, "You how ever will stop talking to me for the remainder of class" Her tone changed ever so slightly, rather than one of sass, it was commanding, ever so lightly.

Shockingly, Radolphus, didn't say a thing, he just looked to his work and went about writing it.

I blinked this was familiar, I looked to the girl, who was once more looking at her parchment as she finished up writing, did she make Radolphus be quiet, with the simple order? She was like me? Or was this a spell? I've been able to influence others somewhat also. Perhaps did she learn to influence people in the French school?

Sitting in the library, Tom resumed his look for information on his father, anything. He needed to know, maybe he could find him, tell his father that Tom was his son. He didn't look up as someone sat across from him.

Slughorn returned, "Well class, we're going to end this evening, reminder next class we will be starting the Felix Felicis potion" He then looked to me, "Tom my boy, would you be a lamb and show around the school, from what I've been told no one has, correct?" The professor asked the girl, who nodded, "Alright, you'll both be excused for the evening, and I'll see you at dinner."

I can't! I want to go to the library! I didn't want to do this. Not objecting I nodded agreeing to the task. I then walked out of the classroom, with the girl.

Once they were away from the potions room, the girl spoke, "I don't need a tour, I already know the layout of the school, I'd rather spend time in the library" She whispered, "you wouldn't mind would you?" She asked, with a hopeful look.

I looked at her, nodding, "I can't object, I'd rather be there than showing you around as it is"

As we walked to the library, she, kept looking at me, as if she was debating on asking me a question, it was weird, "Why do you keep looking at me like that?"

She turned her head to me, "Have we met before?" She asked straight out, not shy about it, like most girls seemed to be in this school.

I looked at her with brows raised, "I don't think so, I'm sure I'd remember someone that looks like you."

"Are you sure? What's your first name?" She asked.

"Tom, Tom Marvolo Riddle" Once I said my name her face changed, as if she saw a ghost - or well something alike that to wizards, "What?"

"Uh, nothing" She replied, as we reached the library, "Thank you" She then went inside, quickening her pace, what just happened?

* * *

Let me know what you guys think of the first chapter! Future chapters will be longer, and this story will be updated on Fridays!


End file.
